Muscian's and Writers
by FaustusianSutcliff
Summary: AU three shot in which Alec is a musician and Magnus is a writer.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** This is a one shot type thing I came up with a while ago where Alec is a muscian and Magnus is a writer. Each part is a glimpse into their relationship over the course of three years. Each chapter shows snapshots of their life together over one year.

I hope you like it :)

Comments are welcome and appreciated.

 **YEAR ONE: Broken Promises**

"Mind if I sit here?" Alec asked pointing to the empty seat next to the man at the bar.

"It's free country," was the reply he received as the man shrugged and took another sip of his brightly colored beverage.

Alec sat down and motioned the bartender over. He ordered a whiskey and checked the man out through the corner of his eye as he waited.

Long black hair and caramel colored skin. He wore tight fitting clothing showing the curve of his muscle. The material a bit shimmery and clingy. He had on a pair of red stilettos and rings on each fingers, his nails painted a dark purple.

Alec downed his shot and turned to face the man. "Can I buy you a drink?"

"I'm not going to sleep with you."

He frowned. "I just wanted to buy you a drink."

"And how many do you plan to buy me before I agree to sleep with you?" the man turned to face him with a raised eyebrow. His eyes were a greenish yellow color.

"How many would it take?" Alec asked motioning for another shot.

"You are unbelievable," the man laughed and picked up his own drink finishing it off and reaching into his pocket for his wallet.

"Scuse a guy for wanting to sleep with you," Alec huffed a bit and drank his whiskery setting the glass down.

The man stood up pulling on his coat and tossing a twenty on the counter. "You're excused."

Alec rolled his eyes and waited 'til the man's back was turned and watched him walk away as he leaned against the bar. He looked at the bartender.  
"Does he come here often?" he asked holding out a hundred dollar bill.

"Every Wednesday, Friday and Saturday night. Comes in at eight, orders two drinks, sits for a bit then leaves."

"Does he go home with anyone?" Alec sipped his drink this time as he waited for the bartender to answer.

"He's single if that's what you're asking. And he doesn't take anyone home. You're not the first to try and pick him up."

Alec nodded and stood up handing the man a fifty. "There's more in it for you if you keep the seat next to him open for me."

"You got it sir," the bartender nodded and took the money as Alec walked away.

* * *

"That's five times now," the man was looking at his phone as he spoke. He had a purple drink in front of him. The color matched his tight fitting pants and strappy heels. "One might think you're stalking me."

"Whatever he's drinking, I'm buying," Alec handed the bartender a hundred dollar bill. "And I'll have a vodka cranberry."

The bartender nodded and set the drink down on the counter after it was made. "Yes sir."

"Someone's in a mood," the man set his phone down on the counter and finished off his drink, another placed in front of him a few moments later. He thanked the bartender and tipped a five. "Though you don't have to pay for my drinks."

"I want to. You'll feel obligated to stay now if I do," Alec smiled into his drink.

"What makes you so sure?"

"Call it a feeling."

The man didn't say anything and instead picked up his drink and took a sip.

"I'm Al-"

"Alec Lightwood. Yes I know. I've heard of you. I'm not particularly a fan of rock music though."

"Then how do you know who I am?"

"I read gossip magazine's darling. I live off of them practically." He chuckled and ran a nail around the rim of his glass finally looking at Alec. "Magnus Bane."

"It's nice to meet you...what do you do for a living?"

"I'm a writer."

"Oh?"

He nodded. "I write children's stories for fun and I'm a screen writing for a few TV shows. Nothing you've probably heard of though."

"Try me."

"Alfred Hitchcock Presents?"

"Love it."

"Really? How interesting."

"I never miss an episode. Not the same as the old show though," Alec shrugged a bit. "But it's still fairly good."

"I'm not sure if I should be offended or complimented," Magnus smiled teasingly.

"How about complimented? I'd feel bad if I offended you."

"Alright. Thank you for the compliment." He finished his drink and stood up. "And thank you for paying for my drinks, but I really do have to go. I have a deadline to meet and I'm not nearly finished with the story."

"Are you sure I can't persuade you to stay?" Alec asked.

"It'd be to no avail I'm afraid. It was nice meeting you," he smiled as he left.

Alec picked up his glass and saw his cell phone on the counter. He picked it up and pressed the power button.

"At least he's smart enough to keep it locked."

* * *

Alec looked at the address on the piece of paper and then at the town house in front of him. He jogged up the steps and knocked on the door and rang the doorbell. He shoved his hands in his pockets as he waited.

There was a small thud against the door followed by a swear before the sound of locks turning and he was met with greenish yellow eyes that had dark circles under them.

"You left this at the bar," Alec held up the phone.

"My life is on that phone," Magnus sagged against the door relieved. "Thanks for bringing it by." He covered his mouth as he yawned.

"You look terrible," Alec pointed out.

"I haven't slept in two days," he opened the door a bit more. "Wanna come up? Unless you just came by to drop off my phone."

"I have some time," Alec nodded smiling.

Magnus opened the door leaning most of his weight on it as the shorter stepped into the building and closed the door behind him.

"Sorry about the mess. I've been working nonstop, also I have a new kitten and he might be lurking, he likes to jump at people so be warned."

Alec nodded and followed him up the stairs to the apartment and stepped inside. "Wow, you're place is amazing."

"Thanks," he chuckled and walked over to a drawing board against a back wall. "I boughtt the three apartments up here and then knocked out the walls to make more room. Was a lot of work and money but very worth it."

Alec looked around. "It's really great."

"You want some coffee? Tea?" the man walked over to the coffee pot on the kitchen counter. He yawned again and walked over to the cabinet to get some cups.

Alec took it as an opportunity to check him out. He had a pair of skull decorated pajama pants, and a long sleeve white shirt with some house slippers. His hair was all shaggy and sticking up at some ends.

"Let me," Alec walked over and took the cups from his hands. "Why don't you go sit on the couch. You look like you're about to pass out."

"I'm fine," Magnus waved him off and poured them both a cup of coffee. "Do you take anything in yours?"

"Just sugar," Alec answered.

The man nodded and put some sugar in the cup before handing to him adding sugar and creamer to his own.

"Working on a new children's book?" Alec asked looking over some of the papers on the drawing board.

"Sort of. A friend of mine is having a baby so I'm making a book for her." He sat on the couch and drank some more coffee.

"That's nice of you," Alec smiled and drank some of his own and flipped through it. "You're very talented." He looked over and found the man sleeping with his head tilted back the cup dangerously close to falling over.

Alec chuckled and went over taking the cup and putting it on the table before situating him so he was lying down and covered him with a blanket. He wrote him a quick note and ran his fingers through his hair before heading out.

* * *

"Someone's in a good mood."

"Hmm a very good mood."

Alec kissed Magnus on the cheek as he made his way to the kitchen setting a bag of take out on the counter. He looked down at the sound of a mew and smiled at the kitten rubbing against his legs.

"I see Chairman has come out of hiding," Magnus chuckled.

"He must've smelled the food. I'm going to take a quick shower before we eat. I smell like sweat and gym socks."

"Alright. You may run out of hot water, I took a bath earlier."

Alec made his way to the bathroom with his spare clothes and shut the door taking everything out of his pockets and setting them on the counter placing the small plastic baggy in one of the drawers before turning on the shower. He made quick work of it, washing up and getting out. He dried off and changed into some jeans and a t-shirt.

He took the small bag out of the drawer and poured some of the white substance on to his palm before leaning down and inhaling it rubbing his nose.

"I hope you haven't drowned in their, I'm not sure your fans would be happy about that," Magnus tapped on the door.

"Sorry, couldn't find my socks. Out in a minute." He did another hit before cleaning up and putting the bag back in his pocket and wiped his nose.

Magnus was seated on the couch when he walked out. A plate on the coffee table waiting for Alec and an episode of project runway on the TV. He sat down and slid his arm around him nuzzling his neck.

"Alec I'm trying to eat," Magnus leaned away a bit.

"Please?" Alec pulled him closer and took the plate setting it aside. He kissed his neck and slid his hand under his shirt.

"I haven't eaten all day."

Alec looked at him through his lashes. "You can eat afterward, I missed you." He leaned up and kissed him easing him down onto the couch. He kissed him bracing his hands on either side of his head coaxing his mouth open.

Magnus groaned a little and wrapped his arms around his neck. He hooked his leg around the other male's. Alec ground his hips down earning a moan and smirked. "I don't know why you resist. You know you want it."

"Shut up," Magnus ground his hips back. He blushed a little bit and weaved his fingers in his hair. "No sex tonight...deadline to finish."

Alec refrained from rolling his eyes and nodded going back to kiss him panting a little as they picked up the pace. He reached up and grabbed one of the man's hands and guided it between them. He moaned as he squeezed him through his jeans.

"Will you at least suck me off?" he panted opening his eyes and looking down at him.

"Alec..." Magnus pulled his hand back a bit.

"Please? Just this once?"

The other man was silent for a few minutes.

"Just this once," he nodded as they sat up.

Alec smiled and settled back unzipping his pants and parting his legs for him. He knew the other man preferred not to do this sort of thing. Alec wasn't to disappointed about the fact.

He let the man go at his own pace. Alec was his first after all. The younger of the two having been far to delighted at the being the first past those gorgeous lips. His head fell back as he groaned. He did his best not to thrust his hips. He didn't want to gag him accidentally. That had not been a pretty experience.

"You wanna try taking a little more?" Alec asked running his fingers through his hair. He gasped and gripped his hair a bit involuntarily thrusting. He got a cough/moan combination. "Sorry..." he apologized trying to stay still.

He closed his eyes and tried to make it last longer, he was getting better. He tugged his hair again as a little warning but the man kept going. Alec raised an eyebrow but didn't complain.

"Sweet angels," he shuddered and thrust his hips again forgetting out staying still as the man suddenly took him completely into his mouth and sucked. He let out a loud groan as he finally climaxed holding him in place.

When he finally let go Magnus sat up coughing a bit and blushing a dark shade of red. He grabbed a napkin and wiped his mouth.

"Sorry...I got carried away," Alec apologized tucking himself back into his pants. "You okay?"

"Did you enjoy it?" Magnus asked sitting back.

"Couldn't you tell?" Alec chuckled pulling him into his lap. "Now how about I return the favor hmm?"

He wrapped an arm around his waist to keep him in place and slipped his free hand into his sweats wrapping it around his length starting to stroke slowly. Magnus moaned at the touch resting his forehead on his shoulder. He didn't last as long as Alec reaching his climax soon after. Alec pulled his hand out being careful not to make to much of a mess and used a napkin to wipe his hand.

"I'm gonna go brush my teeth," Magnus panted a little bit as he started to get up.

Alec let him go and watched him go into the bedroom. "You should come to one our rehearsals," he picked their plates and carried to them to the microwave.

"I thought you said you didn't bring people to your rehearsals." Magnus walked back out and leaned against the counter.

He was wearing a new pair of pants. Dark blue silk pajama pants and a silver tank top.

"Well Jace started bringing his girlfriend...and his girlfriend is bringing her friend so I figure what the hell. It won't be harmful to have you there right? I mean, you don't have to if you don't want to. I know you don't really listen to the kind of music we play, but we could get drinks after, maybe grab a bite to eat and a movie?"

"Like a date?"

Alec nodded. "Yeah. A date."

"Well...I have to meet with my agent Thursday morning...I could stop by if you want..." Magnus offered.

Alec smiled and leaned over to kiss his cheek. "I'll write down the address for you. We don't rehearse until around one."

"I'll be done by then, and I can make us reservation at this Italian place near by. They make the best Italian food in new york."

"I can't wait."

* * *

"Fuck Alec," Magnus groaned as he was pushed against the wall of a small supply closet. He grabbed onto a shelf for support to keep himself upright.

"Keep your voice down, we'll get caught," Alec shushed him with a kiss shutting the door with his foot and using a mop to keep the door closed. He pulled back with a smirk. "Unless you want to get caught."

"I thought you wanted me to sit in on your rehearsals," Magnus raised his hips a little as Alec palmed him through his jeans.

"I do. But I wanted to do this to." He held up a condom wrapper with a grin.

"Alec, I will not have sex with you in a supply closet," Magnus started squirming.

"Just a quickie," Alec used his muscle to his advantage and kept him in place. "No one will know." He started to tug his pants down. "Fuck, why did you have to wear such tight jeans."

"Maybe I knew you would try to get me to do it in a closet," the taller male gasped as Alec got his jeans down to his thighs.

"It'll be quick and no one will know. It'll be our little secret~" he tugged his briefs down. "Sides, you already look excited at the idea."

Magnus blushed wishing he could cover his face. "Shut up..."

Alec kissed him and worked his own pants down quickly rolling on the plastic and nudging the man's legs apart.

"Al...Alec..." Magnus groaned as Alec pushed in.

The shorted male starting to thrust fast as he stroked him off simultaneously. He coaxed the man into doing something he wasn't to comfortable with. The least he could do was make it pleasurable for him.

He swallowed his noises with kisses bringing them them both to climax quickly.

"We...are never...doing that...again," Magnus panted leaning back against the wall as Alec cleaned them up.

"So you say now," the other kissed him and tossed the condom into the trash can. "By the way, this wouldn't have happened if you hadn't have worn those heels."

Magnus looked at his shoes. "I don't get it...they're just heels."

"Those are not just heels," Alec shook his head and he knelt down picking up his leg. "These heels make your ass look amazing okay? It was inevitable I was going to jump your bones. I blame the shoes."

"You have a serious shoe fetish young man."

Alec stood up and hooked his fingers in his belt loops and pulled him into a kiss. "Who you calling young man? You're older than me by four years."

"You better be lucky I don't look it or I would kick your ass."

"Oooh, testy. I like it."

Magnus rolled his eyes.

"Hey Alec, I know you're in there. Open up." Someone smacked the door as they walked past. "And tell your latest conquest the rules about sitting in."

Magnus raised an eyebrow. "Conquest?" he mouthed.

Alec could sense the attitude behind it. "Don't listen to him. He's an asshole, his girlfriend couldn't come today...In more ways then one mind you."

Magnus snorted amused. "The petty problems of straight people."

Alec fixed his clothes and kissed the taller one more time. "Besides, I love you to much for you to be a conquest."

"You love me?"

"I wouldn't say it if I didn't," Alec smiled.

"I love you too, and I'm not saying it just because you're saying it," Magnus replied following him out.

"Good," Alec grabbed his hand as they walked. "You ready to be amazed by my awesomeness?"

"I don't really listen to what you play, but I'm sure it'll be awesome."

"Things fingers are good for more than one thing you know," he winked and lead the man down the hall. "Just make yourself comfortable okay?" He led him over to a spot with some couches and chairs and drinks. "Want a drink?"

"I don't drink during the day time," Magnus reminded him. "And I don't drink anything stronger than a martini."

"Right. One ice water coming right up," Alec nodded and went over to the fridge grabbing a bottle and a glass and came back over.

Magnus was seated on the couch texting on his phone.

"Ah first rule. No phones," Alec gave him an apologetic look as he set the bottle and glass down. "Jace is a stickler about it."

Magnus looked at him like he was crazy. "Please tell me you're joking."

"Sorry babe. No phones. You'll be fine for a few hours with out it."

"But what if my publisher calls?"

Alec held out his hand and motioned for him to hand over the phone. "Three hours. That's all it is. Just three hours and then you can have your phone back. I swear."

Magnus reluctantly handed over the phone and Alec powered it off and put it in his pocket. He leaned forward and kissed him. "You can make it babe. It'll go by fast I promise. And if you're good. I'll reward you."

"Promise?" Magnus looked at him.

"It's a promise." Alec smiled.

* * *

"What'd you tell him this time?" Jace asked dropping down onto the couch. He set the bag of powder on the table.

"Told him we had an all night rehearsal," Alec answered. "He's got a deadline, so he won't really notice I'm gone til he's finished anyway. What'd you tell Clary?"

"Same thing," the blond shrugged. "You wanna get it set up? I'll get us some drinks."

Alec nodded and got to work clearing a spot on the table for them to use. Jace came back with a bottle of vodka and set down some glasses.

"Before I forget, I got these off some roadie a few days ago," Jace set down a plastic bag with clean syringes and some more crystal rocks. "Apparently it's supposed to be really good."

"Heroin? Isn't that a bit cliché?" Alec asked raising an eyebrow.

"Come on, there's enough for one hit each and if we don't like it at least we can say we tried it," Jace nudged him. "Might be fun."

Alec shrugged and rolled up his sleeve. "Do you have a lighter?"

"Brand new, nice huh?" Jace held up a silver lighter with gold streaks on the lid. "Real gold and silver. Cost me a couple thousand but so worth it."

"Come on we don't have all night," Alec took the needles out of the bag and found a belt they could use. "You wanna go first?"

"Age before beauty," Jace teased.

* * *

"Alexander."

Alec looked up from his guitar and found Magnus standing in the doorway of the living room. They were spending the weekend in Vegas. The band was taking a break, Magnus didn't have any projects to work on, the two could finally spend time alone.

"What's up buttercup?" he asked.

"I found this in one of the bathroom drawers," Magnus held up a small baggie with a white powder substance.

"Jace must have left it here...we all share the room," he shrugged and went back to the guitar hoping the man would drop it.

"See...that's what I thought..." Magnus walked over and sat on the couch next to him. "Only it was in a drawer clearly marked 'Alec'. And no I wasn't snooping. I was trying to find some shaving cream."

Alec mentally swore and sighed. "I can explain..." he put the instrument aside.

"Just tell me one thing," the other man stopped him from speaking. "When was the last time you..." he pointed to the bag.

"Three years," he lied easily.

Magnus nodded and stood up. "Then you won't mind if I flush it?"

Alec shook his head. "Not all."

He smile and kissed his cheek. "Alright. I'm gonna hope in the shower."

"If you're not out in a half hour I'm coming to get you," he called over shoulder.

"Is that a challenge?" Magnus shot back chuckling.

"It's a promise," Alec answered.

* * *

"Mommy mommy mommmy look, it's the man from the bookstore," a little girl started tugging her mom's hand towards where Magnus and Alec were walking down the street. Alec carrying most of Magnus's shopping bags.

Magnus smiled at the little girl as she ran over to him and held out her copy of his newest book. "Will you sign it for me? Plllleeeeaaaassseeee."

He chuckled and nodded kneeling down to her level. Alec smiled and waited patiently.

"And what might be your name sweetpea?" Magnus smiled at the little girl pulling out a purple glittery pen just for these occasions.

"Amelia," She smiled.

"A pretty name for a princess," he sighed her book with a quick skill drawing a little tiara above her name. "There you are."

The little girl squealed and hugged him. "Thank you."

"Sorry, she can be a little over the top," her mother apologized picking up her daughter.

"No need to apologize," Magnus smiled as he stood up. "She's adorable."

The mother smiled. "Thank you for signing her book, she really loves them." The woman was obviously trying to flirt with him.

"Well I love that she loves them," he smiled. "It's princesses like her that make it all worth while."

The little girl giggled and hugged her book. "You should write a book about dragons."

"A good dragon or a bad dragon?" he asked.

"A good dragon who saves a princess and they became best friends and they go on quests and and they fight bad guys and and they live happily ever after," she grinned.

"I'll be sure to do that," he smiled. "It was very nice meeting you Amelia. I'm really glad you enjoyed my book."

She smiled pleased. The mother thanked Magnus again and tried flirting a bit more and they parted ways.

"She was so undressing you with her eyes," Alec shook his head as they walked back to the hotel." He huffed a little and pulled at his shirt. "Why is so hot?"

"Well...we are in Vegas...in the desert and are you jealous?" Magnus raised an eyebrow amused. "Oooh let's go in here." He grabbed Alec's arm and dragged him into a shoe store.

"I am not jealous," Alec allowed himself to be dragged into the store and sat down in an open seat sighing with relief.

"You know I only have eyes for you," Magnus smiled at him over his shoulder and walked over to the boots.

"I know..." Alec nodded and stretched out his legs. He looked around.

"Ohmygosh! You're Alec Lightwood!"

 _Well shit..._ Alec thought looking for the sound of the excited shriek.

A group of girls were completely star struck as they looked at him. Where was his boyfriend when he needed him? Oh right. Shoe shopping. This happened when they were at the mall only a few hours ago.

He smiled and gave a small wave.

"Oh my gosh can we get a picture with you?" one of the girls asked.

He nodded and stood up. "Sure."

"Um hey, can you take a picture for us please?" one of the girls shoved her camera into one of the store workers hands before they could reply.

Alec gave them a quick apologetic look as the girls stood around him. "Woah," he jumped a little and smiled a bit. "Why don't we keep our hands to ourselves yeah?"

"Say cheese," the store clerk took the picture and handed the camera back to the girl.

The girl took the camera and smiled at Alec. "So my friends and I are having a party and we would love it if you came by," she bit her lip trying to look flirty.

"I'm actually here with someone..." Alec looked around wondering Magnus had in fact gone off to.

"That guy you walked in?" one of the other girls asked. "I'm sure he won't mind if you came to a party with us."

"We have plans," he tried to sound sorry.

"Well just in case you change your mind," the girl tucked a piece of paper into his back pocket. "Party starts at nine." She walked off with her friends.

He sat back down in the chair and closed his eyes feeling a migraine coming on. He probably shouldn't have taken that hit before they left. Drugs and heat never mix.

"You look tired, wanna head back?"

Alec opened his eyes and saw Magnus holding a few bags probably filled with shoes as well as a few other shopping bags.

"You don't mind?" Alec asked. "I know I promised you shopping..."

"It's alright. We can go back to the hotel." The man smiled. "To be honest, I've had a burst of an inspiration ever since this morning and I'm just dying to see where it goes."

Alec stood up and grabbed the rest of the bags. "I think I'll take a nap."

Magnus smiled and grabbed his hand as they walked out. "Thanks for putting up with me today."

"Thanks for letting me spoil you," Alec kissed his cheek.

* * *

"And just where were you?"

Alec winced as the light flicked on and saw Magnus sitting on the couch with a mug of the tea the TV on mute.

"I went out..." Alec shrugged and took off his coat hanging up and going to the hotel kitchen.

"I figured that," Maguns rolled his eyes. "Where did you go?"

"For a walk," he grabbed a bottle of water for his head and drank half the contents. "What are you still doing up?"

"Insomnia's acting up...figured we could've had sex but you were gone," Magnus answered.

Alec nodded a little and drank some more water. "Gonna shower." he didn't wait for a reply as he walked to the bedroom and going into the bathroom stepping into the shower and turning on the water.

 _Ugh I drank to much,'_ he shook his head and ran his hands through his hair before grabbing the soap.

"Mags?" he stepped back into the living room with a towel draped across his shoulders in a pair of sweats. He frowned when he got no answer and walked over to the counter seeing a note. _Shit..._ he picked up the note and read it.

 _Don't try blaming this one on Jace. It fell out of your pocket while I was hanging up your jeans...Please get rid of it._

Alec bit his lip. There were a few different options of what he could do. A) be a good boyfriend and flush one thousand dollar's worth of coke down the toilet. B) Snort it all before it got back and sweat out the consequences or C) Get Magnus to do it with him. He really liked option C.

He shoved the baggie into his pocket and walked over to the couch stretching out and watching some TV.

* * *

"I am not going to do coke with you," Magnus crossed his arms over his chest.

"Why not?" Alec asked. "It's only a little bit."

"Are you seriously asking me that? I write children's books Alec. I can't do drugs. I don't even smoke anymore," Magnus looked at him like he was insane.

"...Well can I do a line off of you?" Alec asked. "Just one and then I'll flush it."

"No!"

Alec walked over and slid his arms around him. "Come on baby, please? Let me do this and I'll do whatever you want."

"I am not going to let you do coke off of me like some...some...some slut," he pulled away and turned to go into the bedroom.

"Magnus, you're not a slut and you won't turn into one just by doing this one small thing," Alec rolled his eyes. "Just one and I swear I will flush the rest of it."

"Alec-"

"Just one line."

"...Only one?"

Alec walked over and hugged him from behind. "Just one. I promise. I'll even do it off your back so you don't have to see me do it."

"Alright..." Magnus nodded. "But then you flush the rest okay?"

"I promise. Straight into the toilet."

Alec kissed his shoulder keeping the smile hidden as he lead him to the bedroom.

* * *

"You're high again aren't you?" Magnus frowned as he looked down at Alec.

"Am not," Alec shook his head wincing at the harsh light and pulled the blanket over his head to block out the light.

"I found the needle in the trashcan Alexander..."

Alec felt the bed dip as the man sat down. He winced. Magnus never called him Alexander unless things were serious. He stayed quiet.

"I thought you said you stopped..."

"It was only a little bit," Alec tried to reason. He sat up wincing again at the sudden bright light and looked at his boyfriend. He reached over and intertwined their fingers.

"We're meeting your brother and sister for dinner later Alec..I'd rather you be sober..."

"There's non left...like I said it wasn't that much."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

He pulled the man down for a kiss and ran his fingers through his hair.

"You smell terrible," Magnus sighed smiling a bit.

"You look terrible. Did you sleep at all?" Alec frowned tracing a dark circle.

"Deadline...had to work late. Nothing a little make up can't fix. Go shower, I'll make you something to eat."

"Can't I have you for breakfast instead?" Alec smiled and reached for his shirt.

"If you're a good boy and behave tonight," Magnus playfully swatted his hand as he stood up. "Shower okay? And strip the bed while you're at it. I'm gonna do a load of laundry."

"Yes sir," Alec chuckled as he stretched.

* * *

"Alexander."

"Hmm?" Alec looked up at the sound of his name. He'd been staring at his wine glass for the past few minutes while Magnus and Izzy were talking about shoes or something.

"The waiter would like to know what you're going to eat," Izzy told him with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh uh...steak well done with the house sauce and some potato's," he picked up his glass and took a sip of wine.

The waiter walked away with their orders.

"Where'd Magnus go?" Alec frowned a little.

"Wow you really were distracted," Izzy shook her head with a look of disappointment. "He had to take a call from his editor."

"Oh..." Alec nodded.

"Right. Well I'm gonna go freshen up before Clary and Nerd Boy get here," Jace stood up discreetly motioning for Alec to come with.

Their sister watched them make their way to the bathroom. Clear disapproval in her eyes.

"Did you know Magnus started smoking again?" Alec leaned against the bathroom sink. "I mean. He quit...but then I saw him and he told me he smokes when he's stressed. I think I'm stressing him out..."

"How so?" Jace wet his hands and fixed his hair.

"He found a needle in the trashcan...and when he got back from doing laundry he reeked of smoke," he told him.

"Thought you didn't like chasing the dragon," Jace looked at him through the mirror.

"Once in awhile...calms me down," Alec shrugged.

"What'd you tell him?"

"I told him there wasn't much to begin with."

"Is there?"

"I don't keep it in his apartment. There's not a lot of places I can hide it anymore. The last thing I need is the chairman accidentally finding my stash."

"Ooh yeah that'd be bad."

Alec ran a hand through his hair. "We should head back out there."

Jace nodded and opened the door for him. "After you."

* * *

"Where are you going?" Magnus asked as he lit a cigarette watching Alec get up and go into the bathroom.

"Towel," Alec answered going into the bathroom and grabbing a towel from the cabinet and wetting it under the faucet.

He reached into the bottom drawer and pulled out a small baggy and pouring the white substance onto his hand. He turned the water on full blast the sound drowning out the sound of his snorting. He rubbed his nose and sniffled a bit.

He turned off the water and put the baggy away before stepping out and looking at the man in his bed.

"Can I just say, I really love having you in my bed," he chuckled.

"Can I just say I really love your bed?" Magnus smiled crossing his legs at the ankles. A pair of red stiletto's on his feet. "Your sheets are amazing."

He put out his cigarette in the ash tray on the night stand as Alec walked over.

"Move in with me," he sat down and handed him the towel.

"Alec...I don't know if-"

"I know you have your apartment...and you can keep it if you want to but I just...thought that since we've been staying at my place for awhile now and The Chairman's already laid claim to one of the couches in the living room, most of your clothes are here as well as your shoes and you bring your work here and you have a key...i mean...it's big enough for the both of us, its the only plausible next step," Alec told him.

"You wouldn't be mad if I kept my apartment?" Magnus asked as they laid back in the bed. He rested his head on his chest.

"No...I know you don't like to be disturbed during your deadlines or when you have an idea you wanna play around with." Alec put his arm around him and stroked his back.

"I do have most of my things here," Magnus nodded played with the necklace around his neck. "And I do practically live here already."

"Is that a yes?"

"Will you take off these shoes for me?"

Alec nodded.

"Then you have your answer," he smiled and leaned up to kiss him. "I'll move in with you."

* * *

"Having fun?"

Alec opened his eyes and little drowsy and dazed and saw Magnus standing in the doorway with his arms crossed over his chest.

He wasn't looking at Alec. Rather he was looking at the naked girl currently sucking his member. There was hurt in the man's eyes, anger and hurt.

"Don't even try the 'it's not what it looks like' excuse," Magnus turned and walked out of the room.

Alec winced as the front door slammed shut. He made the girl leave after awhile and sighed grabbing the bag out of the drawer next to him.

* * *

"Alec? Baby? Can you hear me?"

Alec groaned and opened his eye slowly. "Magnus?" his voice came out hoarsely and he coughed. He looked around a bit. "Am I in the hospital?"

"You OD," Jace told him keeping his hands in his pockets.

"OD'd?" Alec sat back against the pillows as the memories of what happened suddenly assaulted him and he covered his face. "Oh fuck. Magnus I'm so sorry. So so sorry, I never meant to-"

"Shh it's alright," Magnus shook his head. His eyes were red and puffy meaning he'd been crying to much to fix his make up. "I forgive you." He kissed his forehead and smoothed his hair back. "All that matters is that you're okay."

Alec nodded and caught his hand squeezing it. "I really am sorry..."

"Izzy and I think it's best the band take a break for awhile," Jace told him. "Things have been pretty stressful and you need time to recuperate and Clary wants to plan the wedding and that's just taking forever and-"

"I understand," Alec nodded. "I agree. It's for the best."

Jace smiled a bit and squeezed his shoulder. "Get some rest okay?"

"I'll do my best."

The door shut behind the blond as he left. Alec moved over a bit and patted the space next to him.

"Come here," he told him.

Magnus gingerly sat down on the bed next to him and Alec wrapped his arms around him holding him close.

"I got so scared..." Magnus whispered closing his eyes. "I...I thought I lost you."

"I know...I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking," Alec kissed the top of his head and held him close. "I'm such a dick..."

Magnus smiled a bit. "I'm just glad you're alive..."

"That makes two us."

"Just don't do it again okay?"

"I won't. I promise."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** This is a one shot type thing I came up with a while ago where Alec is a musician and Magnus is a writer. Each part is a glimpse into their relationship over the course of three years. Each chapter shows snapshots of their life together over one year.

I hope you like it :)

Comments are welcome and appreciated.

 **YEAR TWO:**

"You're up early."

Magnus looked up as Alec walked into the living room. The shorter of the two yawned and ran a hand through his hair.

"Never went to bed." Magnus picked up his coffee cup and finished off the contents. "Was working."

Alec frowned. "You have got to stop pulling all-nighters babe. It's not healthy."

"I'll be fine once I've finished." Magnus waved off his concern and got up to get some more coffee.

"Please tell me you've at least eaten," Alec sighed starting a fresh pot of coffee.

Magnus looked into his empty coffee cup and didn't answer.

"...when was the last time you ate?"

"Monday..."

"That was three days ago!"

Magnus winced a little as Alec raised his voice a bit. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair shaking his head.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to raise my voice like that it's just, you cannot survive on coffee and nothing else babe. It's not healthy for you."

"I know..." Magnus nodded feeling guilty. "I just forget sometimes is all."

Alec made a fresh pot of coffee and got him a clean mug, making it the way he liked it and dropped wo crushed up sleeping pills into the liquid when he wasn't looking and carried it over to him.

"Will you at least take a break while I make breakfast?"

"Alright," Magnus accepted the coffee and sat down on the couch reclining a little bit and drank his coffee. Alec whistled a little bit as he made them some breakfast and looked over a little after and found the other man fast asleep.

He walked over and took the cup before picking him up and carrying him to the bedroom and laying him on the bed covering him up.

"The perks of living with your writer boyfriend," he chuckled.

* * *

"Alec what are you doing? I'm trying to work," Magnus frowned and tried to, gently, push Alec away as he worked on his newest book.

"You've been working for so long..." Alec huffed a little and ran his hands under his shirt. "Spend some time with me."

Magnus jumped at the cold hands running down his chest and shuddered a little bit. "And what will we do?"

"I can think of a few things," Alec kissed his neck and playfully nipped at the skin. "But you have to come with me."

"I just need five more minutes," Magnus pushed his glasses up as he looked at the computer screen.

Alex reached over and closed the laptop.

"Enough, your deadline is not for three weeks, you have been working yourself to death, we haven't had sex in a month!"

"Fine you want to have sex?" Magnus asked standing up.

"I would yes," Alec nodded.

Magnus grabbed the other man's hand and started walking back to the bedroom. He turned and kissed back half pushing half easing him onto the bed and getting on top quickly removing their shirts, pants following soon after and being discarded onto the floor.

Alec made no complaints as he was manhandled in whichever way Magnus chose to have him and was content to lie back as the man straddled him.

Alec hadn't so much as blinked before he was all the way inside his boyfriend with Magnus biting his lip hard. He gripped his hips tightly to keep himself from coming right then and there and barely had time to regain his composure before Magnus started to move. It was a quick five minute burst before both men reached their release and Magnus carefully got up pulling his pajama pants back on and going back out to work.

Alec blinked and grabbed his boxers tugging them on before going after him.

"What was that?" Alex asked.

"I believe that was what people called sex," Magnus answered going back to his lap top.

"No, I get that part. But what I don't get is why we didn't just lay there after and why you came back to work."

"Because I did."

"Have I done something wrong?" Alec asked walking over. "Because if I did. Please tell me."

"It's not you..." Magnus shook his head. "It's nothing."

"Bull shit. What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Just drop it okay?"

"Fine," Alec through his hands up in frustration. "I'll just sit here until you decide to stop being such a workaholic."

Magnus shrugged and sat back down at his desk. The room was silent for a while. Alec had switched to a lying down position on the couch with his arm thrown over his face to block out the light.

"I ran into my ex a few days ago…" Magnus finally said after a while. "And…And I almost made a really stupid mistake…"

"What happened?" Alec asked.

"I was having a drink while I was waiting for you and he walked into the bar and saw me…we started talking and one thing led to another and I suddenly found myself with his hotel room key…And…I was honestly tempted to go up there, I was still upset about you and the blond, I know I shouldn't be but I was and-"

"It's okay, I understand," Alec got up and walked over. "I did a lot of shitty stuff to you and I would not have blamed you if you had slept with him. I'm glad you didn't, but I wouldn't have been mad if you had."

"I don't deserve you…" Magnus ran a hand through his hair.

"No, I don't deserve you," Alec smiled and leaned down to kiss him. "Come on. You should really get some sleep."

"You are probably right," he nodded and stood up. "I'm sorry…"

"Don't be," Alec shook his head and took his hand.

* * *

Alec inhaled deeply and leaned back on the couch and wiped his nose off. "Shit that's good."

"Figured you might like it," Sebastian smiled. "Consider this just a taste of what's been brewing."

"How much?" Alec asked.

"First one's on the house," Sebastian answered handing him a small plastic bag. "Heard you were seeing someone."

"Yeah. Nice guy."

"He into this sort of thing?"

"Not really. He let me do a couple lines off him once but that's about it."

"Sucks dude," Sebastian patted him on the back.

"Not really…he's just not into the whole drug thing…he writes a lot of kid's books and novels so," Alec shrugged and stood up. "I should get going. We're meeting for dinner in an hour."

"Course. Let me know when you want another," Sebastian called after him.

Alec nodded and headed out.

* * *

"Fuck don't stop," Magnus groaned and wrapped his arms around Alec's neck. "So close."

Alec smirked kissing him as he thrust. He gripped his thigh with one hand and used his other to keep his from crushing him with his weight. He slowed a little, teasing him before picking up the pace again bring them both to release soon after.

Magnus panted and loosened his grip a little. "I'm going to miss you so much."

"I'll only be gone a month. It'll go by fast," Alec chuckled and pulled out lying down next to him on the bed.

"What am I supposed to do if I get horny? I am way too old to be jacking off," Magnus said reaching over him to grab a cigarette.

"You are not that old."

"I am going to be 36 years old…and you will, you will be 25…"

"What's the big deal? You're going to be a very sexy 36 and I will be a hot 24. And everyone will be jealous when I got to parties with you on my arm because you are so drop dead gorgeous and-"

"You are high as a fucking kite aren't you," Magnus interrupted looking at him.

"It's just weed. Jace made some pot brownies and brought a few over. I swear to god that's all I'm on," Alec said starting to sit up.

"…You had pot brownies and you didn't offer me one? I feel a little insulted," Magnus looked at him.

"I didn't think you'd want one. The only thing you do is smoke…" Alec shrugged. "Do you want one?"

"Did we just have sex?"

"I will go and get you one then."

Alec chuckled and got up pulling on his sweats and went into the kitchen and grabbed him a brownie and some water from the fridge and went back into the bedroom.

"One pot filled brownie for one sexy man. Did I mention it comes with shirtless service," Alec said getting back into the bed.

"Ooh shirtless service, may have to make that a rule for the apartment," Magnus replied accepting the treat and taking a bite. "I didn't know Jace could bake."

"This is one of his best specialties. When we first started out, we got nervous before live shows. Split one these before a show, nerves completely gone," Alec answered putting his arm around him.

"My mother…Overdosed on drugs when I was in elementary school…it was suicide…" Magnus told him taking another bite of the brownie. "That's why I get…when you…fuck I'm gonna start crying now."

Alec pulled him close and kissed his temple. "I swear to you Magnus. The only thing in my body at this time, is this pot brownie. I will never do something like that to you. I promise."

Magnus nodded a little bit and kissed him.

* * *

Alec yelped and staggered back a few paces as Magnus hugged him wrapping his arms around him tightly. He smiled and wrapped his arms around him and spun him in a small circle before setting him on his feet again.

"Glad to see you too," Alec kissed him.

"As much as I love all the camera's currently cataloging our every move, could we have some time alone?" Magnus pulled away.

"Course. Is this all you brought?" Alec asked picking up his carrying.

"You know me. Make up only so I can buy an entire new wardrobe while I'm here. It's been ages since I've been in London after all," Magus answered.

"We can lose them at baggage claim," Alec murmured giving him another kiss. "There's a taxi outside waiting."

"Let's not keep the taxi waiting then," Magnus smiled.

They mingled with the people at baggage claim before making a beeline out of one of the side doors and quickly got in the waiting taxi and were promptly all over each other once more.

"Hotel first sir?" the taxi driver asked.

"The nearest will do," Alec answered managing to pull himself away for a brief moment.

They got to the hotel and paid for a room after telling the taxi driver to return in two hours. Alec pushed Magnus onto the bed and got on top quickly relieving both of their clothes

"Fuck what about prep?" Alec panted a little worried.

"You should've seen the look on the TSA securities faces when they had to search me," Magnus blushed a little bit.

"You didn't…" Alec raised an eyebrow.

Magnus pulled off his briefs and parted his legs. "Not for the entire ride. But for the last two hours. The perks of flying first class on a learjet~"

"God I've missed you," Alec grinned kissing him again and quickly removing the small device and thrusting in.

Both men groaned at the action. Magnus wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed him as Alec began thrusting in earnest.

"Fuck so tight," Alec groaned as he kept going.

"I…could never reach it quite like you!" Magnus cried out as Alec thrust right against his prostate.

Alec smirked and did it again as he kissed him.

Later when they had finished and were coming down from the post sex high Magnus sat up and grabbed his wallet of the floor and settled back down against Alec.

"What have you got in there?" Alec asked curious.

"For you and your siblings," Magnus answered handing him some tickets. "I'm doing a private reading for my latest novel this weekend."

"You mean the novel that you won't let me read or buy?" Alec asked taking the tickets.

"That'd be the one," Magnus answered smiling.

"How do I know I didn't read it already?" Alec asked.

"Trust me. I would know if you read it," Magnus answered. "Now that we've had a good and very thorough four rounds of sex. I believe eating and then shopping is in order."

"And then more sex," Alec nodded. "Don't give me that look. I need my daily dose of Magnus or I'll explode."

Magnus kissed him. "Eating, shopping, and then sex. Sounds like a good day to me."

* * *

Alec inhaled deeply and sat back rubbing his nose. He leaned forward and repeated the process three more times and wiped his nose once he finished.

"Alec. Are you finished in there? I need to shower," Magnus said knocking on the bathroom door.

"Alright just a second," Alec told him.

He cleaned up his mess and put the stuff in his bag and zipped it shut stowing it under the bathroom sink. He unlocked the bathroom door and stepped out of the way as Magnus walked in.

"I was thinking…we should consolidate to one apartment," Alec leaned against the counter as Magnus turned on the shower.

"Really? I thought you liked the independence when I worked," Magnus took off his clothes and stepped into the shower closing the curtain.

"I do. But I like being around you when you work…sides, my lease is almost up and while I did enjoy living with you at my apartment, I like yours better."

"So we're moving into my apartment now?" Magnus asked.

"If you have no objections," Alec answered.

"I have none," Magnus chuckled. "Course we'll have to go through your things, my apartment only has so much room."

"And your things?"

"What about my things?"

Alec rolled his eyes. "Nothing, nothing. I'm going to order some room service."

"Love you too," Magnus called after him.

* * *

Alec quietly crept into the apartment and quietly shut the door behind him and set his keys down on the table. He hung up his coat and was half way to the bedroom before the light came on and he found Magnus waiting for him.

"You're home late. Or rather early I suppose," he said drinking his tea.

"And you're up late?" Alec replied trying to remain nonchalant.

"Insomnia," Magnus shrugged. "So, where were you?"

"Oh um just out…Jace and I went out for a few drinks…lost track of time…" Alec answered. "I'm going to go take a shower."

"Before you do, I was doing some laundry earlier and well this and this and these were in the pockets of your jeans…funny right?" Magnus said holding up the small baggies. "Now if my memory serves me right, this is acid, this is ecstasy and this one here. The one that seems to be your favorite, coke. Am I right?"

Alec ran a hand through his hair and kept his mouth close knowing that once Magnus got started. He wasn't finished until he got it all out. And he could tell he wasn't anywhere near being done.

"You went to rehab Alexander. You completed rehab. You told me you were clean and yet these were in your jeans. What the fuck are you doing with this in your jeans? I can't believe I listened to you. Ragnor was right. Dating a musician who does drugs is not the smartest move.-"

"It's not mine..." Alec managed to cut in. "At least not the other two...I don't...I don't do acid or ecstasy. We went to a party a few nights ago and these girl stuck them in my pocket."

"I really want to believe you Alec. Honestly, I really want to, but I just can't..." Magnus shook his head and set the small baggies on the coffee table. "I think it's best if I go and stay with Ragnor for a few days."

"What if I quit cold turkey. Will that make you believe me? I...I can't lose you Magnus. I need you, please," he walked over and grabbed his hands. "I'll throw it all out, just please. Please don't leave me."

"Oh sweet pea..." Magnus gave him a sad smile and shook his head kissing his forehead. He wrapped his arms around him and ran his fingers through his hair. "This is for your own good. You need time to think this through...I need time to think this through...You're still young, I'm not...I'm to old to be dating a drug addict."

Alec gripped his shirt and shook his head. "I don't need the drugs, fuck them, fuck them all. I need you Magnus. You're the only one who makes me feel alive and whole, like my life actually means something. You don't see me as Jace and Isabelle's older brother. Just give me another chance, I'll do anything."

"Come with me to Indonesia then...I have a small house that's outside of town, just the two of us. No drugs, no Jace. Just us. Can you do that for me?" Magnus asked cupping his face.

Alec nodded. "I...I can do that. And I'll even let you inspect every inch of my suitcase before we leave."

Magnus gave him a kiss and sighed pulling away with a small smile. "This is your last chance Alec. Use it wisely okay?"

"I will. I promise."

* * *

"What are you doing out here?" Alec stretched as he walked outside. He hugged Magnus from behind and rest his chin on his shoulder.

"I always forget how serene it is," he answered. "Everyone is still stuck in the age of telephones with a cord in them, no TV, record players and records...I missed it..."

"Did you grow up here?"

"For a few years when I was younger...after my mother killed herself, my step father and I moved to Spain and he put me in foster care, moved to New York when I was eighteen. The first time I came back here was when I was twenty six after I published my first book. I bought my mother's old house with the money and fixed it up and rented it out for a few years before I decided to use it as a little vacation home when things get to stressful."

He put out his cigarette and turned to face him giving him a kiss. Alec kissed back and slid his hands into his robe stroking his sides. He pressed against him and deepened the kiss.

Magnus moaned softly as he kissed and sucked at his throat rocking their hips together. They took their time, going slow. No one was around for miles, no one could see them. They were alone. Everything quiet except for the sounds of their breathing and panting and soft noises of pleasure.

"Can we come back?" Alec asked running his fingers down Magnus back after they finished.

They were wrapped up in a few blankets and laying in the hammock on the porch.

"I'd like that," Magnus smiled and sat up a little to kiss him.

* * *

"I don't like you."

Alec coughed and looked up from his drink. "Pardon?"

"I don't like you," the man standing in front of him said. "Magnus doesn't need another drug addict in his life. Not again."

"I'm two months clean..." Alec told him.

"And all it takes is one slip up," Ragnor replied.

"Ah Ragnor, there you are green bean," Magnus smiled walking over. "What did the producer think of the changes?" He put his arm around Alec and squeezed his side in a friendly manor.

"Liked them of course. They're starting tomorrow afternoon," he answered.

"Alec, this is Ragnor. He's my editor and I suppose you could say agent as well," Magnus told him. "And he's also one of my bestests friends."

"Bestest friends? Really what are we in elementary school?" the other rolled his eyes. "And how much have you had to drink?"

"I'm a grown man, I can drink alcohol," Magnus made a show of downing the drink in his hand before handing it to a passing waiter. "Loosen up Ragnor. It's a party, a party that I am paying for and will drink as much as I damn well please. Now if you don't mind, I'd like to dance with this very attractive looking young man at my side."

Magnus took Alec's hand and led him to where there other people dancing. He finished his own drink and set it aside as Magnus wrapped an arm around his waist and took his other hand while the song changed to a slower one.

"I don't think your friends like me..." Alec said as they danced.

He let Magnus lead him around the dance floor not missing how he subtly moved closer to him eyes closed as they moved.

"They tend to not like anyone I date, well no, that's a lie, they liked Etta but then they hardly really knew her I suppose," he replied.

"Etta?" Alec asked.

"She was a jazz musician. She and I dated when I was just starting out as a writer, I was a waiter in the club she sang at. But we wanted different things, she wanted someone she felt she could grow old with and have children..."

"What did you want?"

"I wasn't so sure at the time."

"Is...there anyone else you dated before me?"

"There were a few, Etta, Woolsey Scott, though that was more physical, Isamu, lovely young man I dated briefly in the summer one year in Peru...Axel a history major who talked about the french revolution a little to much, and-"

"Magnus," a female voice cut him off and Magnus pulled away from Alec as if he'd been slapped tensing up.

"Camille..." He turned to face her a fake smile plastered onto his face.

She walked over, in a tight black floor length dress that moved when she did and left little to the imagination. Her hair was platinum blond and done up in ringlets around her head.

"It's been to long," she smiled.

"Not long enough," He replied. "What are you doing here? I don't remember inviting you..."

"I was hoping I could talk to you concerning a little matter," she answered.

"He can't," Alec answered before Magnus could. "We were just leaving."

"And who might you be?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"I'm his fiance," Alec answered.

"But you're just a baby."

"And you're just one dye job away from split ends."

Magnus covered a laugh with a cough. "He's right though. We were just leaving, if you need to talk to me, leave a message with Ragnor." He took Alec's hand and led him out of the party and outside where a car was waiting for them.

"Was that an ex?" Alec asked once they were in the car.

"One of many," Magnus answered.

"What happened?"

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with."

Alec started to say something but was cut off as Magnus slid into his lap straddling him. He raised an eyebrow and put his hands on his hips. "You know we're in a car right?"

"I know, and it's a town car, there's is a closed off window that separates us from the driver," Magnus told him.

* * *

"Happy anniversary," Alec grinned kissing Magnus's cheek. "I got you something."

"You didn't have to get me anything," Magnus replied.

"Really? Because I can take it back," he teased holding out the box.

Magnus set down his pen and took the box. "What is it?"

"Open it and find out," Alec told him rolling his eyes.

He watched him open the box and bit his lip watching his reaction.

"It's a ring," Magnus looked up at him. "Alec...why is it a ring?"

"Because I want to get married to you...why else would I get you a ring? Do you not want to marry me?"

Magnus didn't answer for a long time and Alec grew a little impatient. He sat back in his chair balancing the ring on his knee. He ran a hand through his hair and looked at him.

"I do...want to marry you..." Magnus said breaking the silence.

"Then wants the problem?" Alec replied sitting up.

"...I'm scared..." Magnus admitted.

"Of getting married?" Alec frowned sitting up more.

"Of getting left at the altar...it happened once before...Camille. You met her at the party..." Magnus told him.

Alec got up and moved so he was sitting on his knees on the floor in front of him. He took his hands in his and squeezed gently. "I promise you, I'm not going to let anything get between us, I'm four months sober, I'm going the programs like I swore to you I would. I want to marry you. I want to make you happy. I'm not going to fuck this up and leave you at the altar like some woman who couldn't how valuable it is to have some like you in her life. But I'm not going to make the same mistake. I promise you that."

"You mean it?" Magnus asked.

"Of course I do," he answered leaning up and kissing him.

He picked up the ring box and opened it again. "So, Magnus Bane. Will you marry me?"

Magnus nodded and smiled as he slid the ring on his finger.

* * *

"Oh Magnus this venue is so pretty," Isabelle smiled as she looked around. "It's perfect for a small wedding."

"With room for the paparazzi of course," he deadpanned and wished his could close the curtains to block out of the scattered flashes from the camera's.

"You're marrying Alexander Lightwood. Lead bass man and singer for one of the hottest bands, and son of Maryse and Robert Lightwood," she answered. "And despite the fact the band is still on break, we're still on the radar because of our parents, so seeing as you two are engaged, you're going to have to used to all the camera's," she gave him an apologetic look.

"Then I suppose it's good thing I brought you with me instead of him," he answered giving her a smile.

"I sense an ulterior motive, but I do love planning a good wedding, no matter how small," she teased.

He rolled his eyes and smiled. "Shame Clary couldn't tag along. I notice that you two have been getting close since she and Jace split up."

She blushed a little and gave a small shrug. "Just...you know, getting to know each other is all..."

"Oh yes, because I played with my hair and bat my eyelashes when I wanted to get to know you're brother," he smiled. "I know flirting when I see it and you my dear, are laying it on thick."

"I'm not laying it on thick," she crossed her arms over her chest. "Laying it on thick was Alec when he first tried to woo you. That was laying it on thick."

"Really? I didn't notice...I thought it was cute," he smiled at the memory. He sighed and sat down in one of the window seats. "He slips up..."

She sat down next to him and took his hand. "But he's getting better. He's so much better than before he met you. He's really wised up in the past few years because of you. He's trying Magnus. He's really trying and it's all because of you."

He squeezed her hand and nodded. "Thank you for coming with me..."

"You're going to be my brother in law and the only one I like, and seeing Alec is terrible at this sort of thing, you seem like you could use all the help you can get," she told him.

"I take offense to that," Alec said walking into the hall. "I came here to see if I can lend a hand and I hear that. I'm wounded."

"The only thing you're lending a hand to is the savages with camera's outside," Magnus said standing up and letting go of her hand.

"I tossed them a little something about Jace, they should be dispersing soon," he replied kissing his cheek. "I thought we could take a break from all this wedding stuff and go out for lunch?"

"We have a meeting with the cater, you are welcome to tag along," Magnus told him.

"Is this our wedding, or are you secretly planning to marry my sister," he teased.

"Oh damn, you foiled our plan," Isabelle sighed. "We've been found out Magnus."

Alec rolled his eyes. "Ha ha, very funny."

She smiled. "Magnus is all yours. I have a thing I need to do."

"Thanks for your help today," he told her.

"Anytime." She waved before heading out.

Alec smiled and kissed him. "Love the venue by the way. It's perfect for a small wedding...you sure you're alright with a small wedding?"

"Friends and family, strict guest list, and no paparazzi...I went all big last time and it wasn't worth it," Magnus told him. "Something small and simple will suit me just fine."

"Just tell me where to stand and I'm good to go," Alec chuckled and gave him another kiss.

* * *

"You want to what?" Alec blinked.

"I want to cease our sexual activity-"

"You can be such a prude," Alec couldn't help but tease.

"Until our honeymoon. It'll be more special..." he blushed a little from embarrassment.

"I suppose I can live with that..." Alec sighed and wrapped his arms around his waist but can I still kiss you? And touch you?" he asked sliding his hands under his shirt. "Tease you a little?"

Magnus shuddered a little and cleared his throat. "At this rate, I'm going to have to move in with Ragnor. Knowing him and how he feels about you, he won't let me leave unless I sneak out the window."

"Mmm I kinda like that idea," Alec smiled kissing his neck.

"I...I have to. I'm going to be late for my fitting..." he managed to pull himself out of his grasp.

Alec pouted and picked up his coffee before handing him his phone. "Send me a few pictures. I'm going to need something to help me last through this little dry spell."

"I...will see what I can rustle up," Magnus cleared his throat still blushing as he pulled on his coat leaving.

Alec smiled and finished off his coffee. "He is so not going to last."

* * *

"Dude, chill, I'm pretty sure that dummy is nothing but the post now," Jace picked up his water bottle. "I take it you're whole dry spell is still going on?"

"I don't know how he's managed to last this long. It's been three months already!" He punched the post and winced rubbing his hand. "I have to get home. I promised Magnus I'd call the florist at three. If he finds out I didn't I'm screwed and not in the way I want."

"Hey, look on the bright side, the wedding's on two and a half more months away," Jace teased.

Alec rolled his eyes and grabbed his duffel bag on his way out. He got back to the apartment and dropped it on the floor as he shut the door. He paused as he heard some sounds coming from the bedroom. He took off his shoes and tiptoed quietly and pressed his ear to the door. He tried the door knob and finding it unlocked quietly pushed it open.

He had to cover his mouth to keep from groaning. Magnus was on the bed, leg's spread, eyes closed, one hand wrapped around his length and the other deep inside himself. He was biting his lip moaning softly.

"You little sneak."

He hadn't realized he'd said it until the words were out of his mouth.

Magnus made a startled noise and went to grab the blanket but Alec beat him to it and held it from his grasp. He leveled his gaze at him with a smirk. Magnus swallowed a little nervous as Alec shut the the bedroom door with his foot.

"No one told you to stop."

* * *

"Any word from your parents?" Magnus asked pushing his glasses up. "We really need get this final head count to the venue owner."

"They're not coming," Alec answered pouring himself of coffee.

"Oh..." he nodded a little.

"Funny enough they can get past the drugs, but they can't get past the fact that I'm gay," he shrugged a little. "It's alright though."

"Are you sure?" Magnus asked.

"I'm sure. It's their loss right?" he answered. "And besides, the people who really matter are going to be there. That's all that matter's to me. So you can send that final head count to the owner when you're done."

"If you're sure," Magnus replied and finished counting before getting up to put it in the mail. "Only one more month til we say I do. How are your vows coming along?"

"Finished," he smiled. "Don't worry. I got it covered."

"You're just on top of it aren't you?" Magnus asked sitting back down next to him.

"Well someone's gotta make sure you don't turn into a bridezilla," Alec teased putting his arm around him.

Magnus rolled his eyes and poked his side. "Oh hush."

Alec smiled and kissed him. "Love you too."

* * *

Alec inhaled deeply as he sat up and smirked down at the brunette laying across the coffee table on his back. "I'm getting married tomorrow."

"Congratulations," he smiled back.

"He's a great guy," he nodded.

"Then why are you doing lines of coke off of me?" the guy asked.

"Why wait to fuck up when you can fuck up now," Alec answered with a shrug.

"That's a really shitty reason," the guy chuckled a little.

"I'm a really shitty guy who's going to do another shitty line of coke off of you," Alec replied. "It's what we shitty people do."

* * *

"You bastard!"

Alec ducked as a vase sailed over his head and shattered against the wall. "I can explain."

"Really? You can explain why you didn't show up to our fucking wedding?!" Magnus yelled. "You promised!"

"I know and I'm sorry. I-"

He ducked again as his alarm clock followed the same path as the vase.

"Get out."

"Magnus-"

"Get. Out."

"Babe please-"

"Get out! Just get the fuck out!"

Alec winced at the way his voice cracked and started to speak but thought better and grabbed his jacket as he left closing the door behind him. He ran a hand throug his hair as he walked down the stairs.

* * *

"I didn't think anyone would be here..." Alec said stepping into the apartment. "Magnus told me no one was going to be here."

"Yeah well I told him I didn't want a druggie in his apartment alone," Ragnor answered crossing his arms over his chest.

"Half the things in here are mine," Alec pointed out picking up some of this things and putting them in the boxes. "Where is he anyway?"

"He's out," he answered.

"Look, just say what you're going to say to me and get it over with. I fucked up. I know I did."

"I'm not going to say anything. I'm just gong to sit here with my beer and smile because Magnus is never going to take you back. And because I was right, dating a drug addict will never work out. I tried to tell him, I tried to get him to call off the wedding but he loved you so I sat back and I waited for the hat to drop and it did and it was not pretty."

Alec nodded a little bit and went into the bathroom to grab his things. He picked up the small prescription bottles lining the sink and set them back. He set his things by the door and made sure he had everything.

"If I know Magnus...like I know I do, he hasn't been sleeping...I usually put his sleeping medication in with some tea for him to drink and just let him pass out where he passes out and then put him to bed..." Alec told him.

"The key," Ragnor said holding his hand out.

"Right..." Alec nodded and took the key off his key ring and sighed putting it in his hand. "I know to you it won't matter...but I really love him and I really care about him and the fact that I did hurts more than you will ever know...I know you won't tell him I said all this, but I mean. And, I'm going to be back because I'm going to prove to him and you just how much he means to me."

Ragnor snorted. "Yeah, sure."

Alec loaded all of his things into his car and snagged one of the pictures on the wall when the other wasn't looking and shut the door behind him.


End file.
